Jetto Sarutobi
'Approval:' 2/21/14 5 feats bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' He has dark hair that seems to like one side of his face, as it's constantly pointing to his left, and wears a white jumper over darker clothing. He resembles his ancestor, Asuma, quite well. 'Stats' (Total:47) ' '''Strength: 10 ' 'Speed: 10 ' 'Chakra Levels: 9 ' 'Chakra Control: 8 ' 'Endurance: 10 ' '''CP: 65 EP: 12 + 9 = 21 Banked: 0 ''' '''NINJUTSU TO HIT CC + (CP/5) 10 CP = 10 20 CP = 12 40 CP = 16 NINTAI TO HIT STR + (CP/5) 0 CP (SPECIAL STANCES) = 10 10 CP = 12 20 CP = 14 40 CP = 18 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Taijutsu Mastery ' '''Genin 2: Item Specialist ' 'Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 5 Banked feats: 0 'Taijutsu' # Gate 1 - Provides a 20 CP stat buff in speed, costs 20 CP a round. +8SPD # Gate 2 - Provides a 20 CP stat buff in str, costs 20 CP a round. +8STR 'Item Specialist' # Extra Equipment - Provides 12EP # Kunubatsu - A special vambrace on Jetto's right arm with a secret compartment for a single kunai with very strong spider-like silk attached to it. The kunai fits at the bottom and can be released at a whim, hanging and waiting to be used. Jetto can throw it at enemies up to twenty feet away before both his accuracy and his wire run out. He can them retract it to come back to his hand and use it effectively as a melee weapon. Other # Stats (+5) 'Equipment' *(1) A single Kunai *(3) Gauntlets *(3) Nunchucks *(3) Chakra Pill (restores some CP (equal to base CP)) *(3) Bo-Staff *(4) Medium Armour 'Ryo' * Ryo earned: 8000 * Ryo left: 8000 'Stances & Techniques' I must fret that none of these cost feats, and as such do not cost chakra. They are only as strong as a normal weapon hit. These are essentially fluff. They are documented because viewers or opponents may want to check them out, or for the user's (my) memory. If anyone wants any listed below, simply ask Jetto and he will perform an RP with you to teach you. Then, go wild. 'Bo-Staff' 'The Preying Mantis' Jetto stands with staff in hand. He has his hands close to his body and to the side, and his bo-staff pointed at the opponent. One foot is ahead of his body and he's putting his weight on his back leg. This stance is best for thrusting, dealing with oncoming melee weapons and attacking from a distance. Techniques derived from this stance are: * Eagle Tip - Jetto quickly steps forward and thrusts the tip of his bo-staff into his opponent, designed to double them over or at least wind them. If he doesn't meet the range, he can let go with his front hand and twist his body to greatly increase the range. However, this will take away the stability of the thrust. ** Swinging Crane - If the opponent dodges Eagle Tip, Jetto will step into the staff and move his front hand even further forward, thus gaining much more control. Then, he'll swing it into his opponent. * Swooping Kingfisher - Jetto thrusts his staff into the ground in front of the target and leans heavily on it, intending to increase tension dramatically and the staff will fly between their legs. However, if he misses, it'll put him off balance greatly and he may not be able to attack for a dozen seconds. 'The Bengal Tiger' Jetto begins with his feet spread to defend all around his body, and his hands above his head, spinning his bo-staff and increasing it's momentum. He can perform simple swats from this position, but also more complex ones. It focuses mostly on offense. Techniques derived from this stance are: * Pouncing Lion - He uses the momentum to bring the staff down to the target's shoulder, or sometime arm, intending to dislocate it, break it or simply knock the opponent off balance. ** Pouncing Tactful Lion - The same occurs as with the Pouncing Lion, however the bo-staff is swung for the legs instead, intending to sweep the opponent off of their feet. 'Nun-Chucks' 'The Rhino' Jetto stands with his nun-chucks, not much movement of feet, save splitting them for obvious reasons. He has one arm lifted behind his back so that his elbow is touching his ear, and the other hanging by his side. Techniques derived from this stance are: * Crashing Rhino - Jetto will sprint forward and bring his nun-chuck above over his shoulder and down to the opponent, whilst the second nun-chuck is brought a moment later to attack the opponent in the back of the leg, forcing them to kneel if it hits. 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 19' *'Banked: 7' *'Reset Day: --day' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 2 ' Creepy Shack Killing Pervs 'C-Rank: 3 ' Dungeoneer A perv and a king The return of the black flag 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 0 ' '''History and Story Jetto is the son of the Eighth Hokage, Mikano Sarutobi, and although his mistakes, he still looks up to his father. Whilst Mikano was forever busy, Jetto grew up with his mother and a maid or two around the house. He has a blazing hatred for the people who killed Mikano, the Crimson Lotus, and trains constantly to someday destroy them. Category:Character